


養狗完全指南 & 養貓完全指南

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 非典型ABO設定（只有A有發情期），總之是個戀愛故事。
Relationships: Makaze Suzuho/Asaka Manato
Kudos: 4





	1. 養狗完全指南

一、飼主的自我建設

「有什麼特別需求？」

「我需要增強心肺功能跟核心肌群，」朝夏說，「盡快。」

「……」七海沉默兩秒，「不會吧，那小子這麼猛？」

「Shut up。」

「你可以報名我的教練課程，每週三次每次兩小時，幫你量身打造。」

「不行，你是A，他鼻子很靈，有點恐怖。」

「我看是佔有慾很強……好吧，」七海從架上拿下一本活頁簿，「推薦你這兩個大班教室課，一個是Beta一個是Omega，風馬翔的『爵士有氧』跟綾瀨あきな的『極限六塊肌養成』。」

「你唬我，女性Omega開六塊肌養成班？」

「噢，you have no idea，」七海搖手指，「Ebi老師只要穿著半截運動背心與短褲在我們健身房晃一圈，她下一期課程就會瞬間滿員。先提醒你，這兩堂課強度都很高，但是投資報酬率也高，祝你們幸福。」

「Just，Shut，Up。」

一星期後，朝夏齜牙咧嘴把曼秀雷敦熱力鎮痛貼換成德國辣椒膏，並想著直接塗辣椒會不會更有效。他終於知道什麼叫做惡魔，Ebi老師跟Kakeru老師，帶著笑容開著坦克車輾過你的肌肉的老師，惡魔。

滿屋子的辣椒味裡卻突然混進某種柑橘香氣。

朝夏如墮冰窖，他抬頭看牆上月曆數字，然後跌入更深一層的冰窖，渾身冷汗。「…幹。」

柑橘香氣的製造者此時推門進來，對著朝夏猛眨水汪汪的眼睛，猶如一隻把尾巴搖成雨刷的拉布拉多。

然後這隻拉布拉多帶著充滿渴望的、可愛的、「我這麼可愛你絕對不可以拒絕我」的堅定姿態逐漸逼近。

「No，」朝夏聲音有點發顫，Alpha信息素的濃郁味道讓他開始暈眩，「nononononono，我腰很痠，從肋骨以下到膝蓋以上全部都痠，不能動，一動就痛，痛，啊嘶，真的好痛……」

「沒關係，」真風的回答在朝夏聽來有如一隻拉布拉多歡躍、充滿感情但完全沒在跟主人溝通的「汪」一聲。「我動就好。」

二、氣味與嗅覺

辣椒味阻擋不了撲上來的拉布拉多。

三、相逢就是奇蹟

他們去金澤美術館，美術館沒開門。

「啊，」朝夏苦笑著拉緊外套，「今天好冷，風好大。」

真風說了一句話。

「咦？什麼？」風聲太大，朝夏沒聽清楚。

「我說，」真風看著他大聲說，一張臉在風裡被凍得通紅，「我可以喜歡你嗎，MaaSama？」

他這才發現真風原來比他還高一點點。

「這是告白。」真風非常認真地補上一句。

四、氣味與嗅覺

Alpha的信息素是Omega的催情劑，朝夏的身體在濃厚氣味包圍下變得無比敏感，真風每一下推送都讓他禁不住呻吟，不知道是因為肌肉的痠疼還是因為慾望被撩撥的快感。

「啊，」他聽見真風嘆息，「你的味道，出來了。」

朝夏知道自己的信息素氣味，他一直以為就是類似水梨的單純味道，清清淡淡，自慰後衣服上會留下一些。直到真風告訴他裡面還藏著某種酒香，朝夏自己都不知道。

「要喝醉了。」真風說，有如宣示勝利般愈加肆恣地動作，往更深處侵占。朝夏哭叫出聲，靠近生殖腔最敏感的地帶因為被觸碰到而微微痙攣，從體內漸漸累積的慾望即將滿溢，他不由自主偏頭露出頸項讓真風舔舐。

他在真風咬住他頸側的那一刻獲得高潮。

真風停頓了一會兒，吻朝夏頸側的咬痕，讓他休息，然後又開始動。「再讓我做一下，一下就好了。」真風半是哀求半是撒嬌地說，卻沒有一點點覺得自己可能被拒絕的樣子。

發情期的Alpha哪有像你這麼任性……朝夏想抱怨，但他從來沒抱怨出口，高潮後過度敏感的身體又被深入撫觸，他也只是喘息著承受。是你把人慣壞的，他在心裡對自己說。

柑橘的信息素味道更濃了，撫慰著他，讓他放鬆。「你好好聞，」真風說，將頭埋進朝夏的肩窩裡，「你裡面好舒服。」

濕潤的地方漸漸能夠接受新的刺激，內壁的酸脹再度化為快感，酥麻的感覺如潮水般往外泛溢，朝夏呻吟著，在接近恍惚之中聞到自己的酒香味。

五、相處的哲學

金澤美術館之後三個月，他們第一次決定共度發情期。

「那個還沒來，但是，但是，我們要不……先練習？」真風大聲說，朝夏確定這次他不是因為寒風吹而臉紅。

他牽著真風的手回到住處，然後發生了很多事，很多的害羞、笨拙、笑與苦笑，很多很多給彼此的吻。他們兩人都有發出一點點信息素，高潮的時候他在真風肩膀上嚐到自己的汗，甜甜的。「這裡，」真風手貼著他的心臟，對他說，「你再也趕不走我了，我要永遠永遠住到這裡面。」

「嗯。」他懶洋洋地回應，把發燙的臉埋進枕頭裡。

「我可以一直這麼喜歡你嗎，MaaSama？」

朝夏根本懶得出聲回答，只是把睏倦的腦袋埋得更深，額頭幾乎碰到真風的臉。白痴，什麼笨問題，難道我會說不可以嗎。

過了幾天，然後又過了三個月，朝夏決定去健身房找七海。

六、餵食∕獵食

真風的信息素是柑橘味，橘皮清新的苦香，加上果肉帶酸的蜜甜。

他吃下真風手上的巧克力，將手指上殘留的也舔乾淨，味道像是包著黑巧克力的甜橙片。

真風的嘴唇也是一樣的味道，他口中的巧克力被真風吃掉半顆。

「我有點喜歡你這樣，」真風在他耳邊告訴他，「已經跟我做了兩天，做到你身體一點力氣也沒有，不管我用什麼方法侵犯你你都沒辦法反抗。因為你是我的，只可以是我的。」

朝夏感到一陣戰慄，他有時都忘了狗的先祖是狼，是危險的野獸。

而野獸從來不會真的被人類馴服。

七、外出活動

「如果我把真風找來一起運動，有用嗎？」

「關於這件事有兩種說法，」七海微笑，「一種是說平時就在發洩精力的Alpha發情期會比較溫順，另一種是說平時就在健身的Alpha發情期也特別有耐力，兩種說法都有證據，你猜我是哪一種？」

「我一點都不想知道。」

「好啦，不調戲你了，反正運動絕對益多於害，照你的情況我看那小子耐力值也已經max不可能再高。」七海收到朝夏的白眼。「考慮一下吧，兩人同行一人八折，辦年卡再打九折，本月特殊優惠。」

七、相遇就是奇蹟

他送真風一條項鍊當生日禮物，金澤美術館的紀念品，項鍊上刻著名字。

「你真的送我一個狗牌啊？」真風開玩笑地說，卻自己把狗牌戴上。

「對啊，這樣你如果走丟了才找得回來。」朝夏說。

「那我也想送你一個，」真風拿手指在朝夏的鎖骨上比畫，「萬一你走丟了怎麼辦？」

「笨蛋，我又不是狗。」

「那萬一狗主人走丟了怎麼辦？」

「沒關係啊，」朝夏笑起來，伸手把真風的頭髮攏到耳後，「你把我找回來就好了，你一定能把我找回來。」

他讓真風靠近前來吻他。

「不准走丟，」真風說，「我們要在一起一輩子。」

「…嗯。」

八、飼主的自我建設

朝夏終於下定決心替真風辦會員卡。

（養狗完全指南 完）


	2. 養貓完全指南

一、鏟屎官的自我定位

**旁白：在牠們憨傻可愛的外表之下，狗其實是種很聰明的生物。狗能夠經由學習理解數百種人類語言的詞彙，能學會執行各種工作。相較之下，要教會貓咪聽口令做動作就非常困難。貓的獨行俠風範常被視為高貴或聰穎的象徵，但各位愛貓人士，對不起囉，研究顯示群居動物通常智力比較高，結論就是狗比貓要聰明不少……**

「什麼啊？這節目在搞什麼！？」

紅與coto同時轉頭看向坐在他們中間義憤填膺的真風。

「你們聽這個主持人剛才說的是什麼話？狗聰明就狗聰明幹嘛把貓扯進來？這樣捧一踩一有意思嗎？有沒有腦子啊為什麼要製造仇恨？貓哪裡不好了要被他們這樣黑？會講這種話的人都不是真心愛貓愛狗啦簡直毒瘤……」真風一手拿著可樂罐指著電視螢幕，激動地振振有詞。

「紅桑，」coto繞過真風背後低聲說，「有人這樣評論國家地理頻道紀錄片的嗎？」

「因為他家那個是貓派。」紅也繞到真風背後低聲回答。

「MaaSama現在又不在這裡。」

「他已經被馴化了。」紅搖頭嘆氣，「這是奴性。」

二、認養∕宣示效忠

「我可以喜歡你嗎，MaaSama？」他鼓起平生最大的勇氣。

朝夏眼睛一下子睜好大。

「這是告白。」真風用必死的勇氣補上一句。

那天天氣很冷，他們站在沒開門的美術館外頭，風在吹，吹得那雙大眼睛一直眨巴眨巴。

「……嗯，」朝夏終於點頭，先點一下，然後又點了很多下。「好啊。」

真風的大腦有點停格，朝夏說「好啊」，「好啊」的意思是？

此刻朝夏突然爆笑出聲，「等一下，」他一邊笑得直彎腰一邊拍真風肩膀，「等一下，所以我們現在算是情侶了嗎？」

真風的手搶先行動，他一把把朝夏死死抱住。朝夏還在笑，他懷裡的那個身體一震一震的，然後一雙手臂在他鐵箍般的束縛下掙扎著移動，反過來也抱著他。兩個人在寒風裡抱成一團傻呼呼又樂呵呵左搖右晃，貼著的胸口漸漸蓄起某種幸福的溫度。真風還記得自己個子比較高一點，所以他一邊晃著一邊把自己擺到上風處，用身體擋著堅決不讓那股暖意被吹散。到這時候他腦子才終於跟上：嗯，你答應了，我們是情侶了。

我有你了。

三、撸貓

養貓就是要用來撸的，養貓不撸非君子。

撸朝夏可以從正面側面背面，從各種方向靠過去摸摸蹭蹭，或是從後面直接抱住腰限制他的行動，代價是偶爾會被朝夏笑著或是氣著拍打，但反正誰養貓沒挨過幾爪子。

冬天最適合撸貓，只要穿著有優質觸感的毛茸茸帽沿∕圍脖∕衣領的衣服抱上去，朝夏就會像吸了木天蓼的貓一樣激情回蹭，還一邊陶醉地發出「哈──」「咿──」這種氣音。

有時候，朝夏蹭毛蹭到一半，會突然像受驚的貓一樣抬起頭來瞪著真風：「你該不會有什麼陰謀吧？」

「才沒有。」真風面不改色地撒謊，用真摯的表情說服朝夏他絕對沒有妄想在非發情期藉機把毫無防備的某人壓到床上去，他的手也絕對沒有伸到有點可疑的地方。

養貓給揉個肚肚還不行嗎。

四、Q&A

當你進入每個月連續三天的「非常態激烈撸貓需求期」，養的貓又拒絕被撸，怎麼辦？

如果你是一隻狗，那撲上去用體型壓制就對了。

（尤其肌肉痠痛中的貓特別好壓制。）

然後，不給撸，就用舔的。

五、貓草

過去：Craftholic。

現在：Craftholic，以及某隻橘子香味的汪醬。

六、冷戰

愛月從來沒看過真風這麼垂頭喪氣的樣子。

「你怎麼啦？」他伸手去揉真風的頭，「簡直像是趴在地上嗚嗚嗚的拉布拉多，主人不陪你玩？」

「我被冷戰了。」真風繼續垂頭喪氣，對愛月揉毛的動作完全不加反抗。「他冷戰我。」

「啊？為何？你不是都乖乖陪MaaSama一週兩次上健身房？」

「前幾天那個期我弄髒他最心愛的東西。」

「……」愛月抽回揉毛的手摀住耳朵，「Too much information。」

「他的Craftholic兔。」

「Too，Much，Information！」

擁有伴侶的Alpha在發情期或多或少都會陷入缺乏安全感的情緒，這是生物求生的天性所趨，驅使他們想黏在伴侶身邊來孕育下一代。然而，礙於面子，大部分Alpha在平常時候都不太願意跟伴侶溝通這件事。

前些日子，朝夏試探性地跟真風提起這話題。

「欸？我？」真風搔搔頭，有點不好意思地說，「會有一點啦，不過我應該算是狀況普通的，至少我不會一發情就愛哭愛哭，一旦看不到你就一直哭哭哭……」

「真的沒事嗎？」朝夏睜著大眼睛認真死盯著他，「不要為了面子硬撐喔。」

「沒事啦，我有那麼讓人放心不下嗎？」真風抗議，至少他自己認為他在抗議，他不承認抗議裡有那麼一點點撒嬌與心滿意足。

幾天後朝夏給他一個盒子，真風打開看見內容物，「…欸？」

「發情期的時候你可以用，如果……如果你真的覺得很沒安全感的時候。」朝夏這樣對他說。

真風不知道該說什麼，只好點點頭。各種心情在他胸口轉成像個巨型棒棒糖一樣的七彩漩渦，我才沒那麼沒用呢，我好高興你這麼在意我，我才不會用這個，我好想用這個，我不敢用這個，你是不是把我擺在心裡最尖尖兒的那個位置，我想抱著這個盒子在床上滾來滾去唱情歌，你不要以為我這麼幼稚我才沒這麼幼稚，我好愛你好愛你好愛你。

「你臉好紅。」朝夏說。

「你也是。」真風說，然後咕咚一聲抱緊朝夏滾在床上一邊唱情歌，朝夏笑到幾乎岔氣。

真風第二次打開那個盒子是在一個多禮拜之後，那時已經是發情期第二天的晚上，兩人穿著睡袍蓋著被子坐在床上看電視。一開始是真風趴在朝夏大腿上，被朝夏身體的溫度與氣息包圍，朝夏的手有一下沒一下摸著他的頭。一個月三天的特權時間，想要的親暱都可以無限取用。下午獲得的酣暢滿足像是熨斗，他覺得如果摸摸自己的心，應當還摸得到剛燙平的棉布那種微潮的溫暖觸感。

電視上的綜藝節目播完換成連續劇，真風這才察覺到朝夏的手好一會兒沒動，似乎還有點往下滑。他戀戀不捨地起身，小心拿開朝夏的手，發現朝夏已經靠著床頭瞌睡沉沉。

「欸，」真風靠過去把朝夏半開的衣襟拉緊一點，「別著涼啊。」

朝夏半睡半醒咕噥一聲，不知是不是在回應。真風想了想，搖搖頭覺得這樣不行，乾脆去托朝夏的肩膀，朝夏也就乖乖地讓真風半拉半抱把他放平，然後自己翻了個身裹緊被子。

「睡這麼香。」真風自言自語，然後長嘆。每次發情期他都覺得自己有雙重人格，想被呵護的佔有欲與想呵護人的愛惜感混在一起亂成一團。他把燈光調暗、電視音量調小。每當心底有一點點慌張的感覺在作祟，他就俯身下去深深聞一聞朝夏耳後髮際那裡的味道，於是慌張感被安撫了，但另一種感覺卻又因為朝夏的味道而開始有點不安分地蠢動。

「唉呀。」真風跟連續劇裡的女配角一起嘆息。

朝夏在片尾曲結束的時候醒來，伸伸懶腰，然後大概是聞到真風信息素的橘子香味已經濃郁，所以就伸手去抱他。真風順勢滾到他懷裡，說：「我想用那個，可以嗎？」

「嗯？」

「盒子，」真風把上半身支起來，認真看著朝夏，祈禱背光的陰影能藏住他臉頰發燒般的紅。「我想用，好嗎？」

朝夏盯著他看，舉起一根手指搔他的鼻梁，臉紅著笑了起來。

他們約定好安全詞，然後真風打開盒子。蒙眼布封閉視覺，禁錮著朝夏顫動的睫毛；束手繩剝奪動作，真風將活結收緊，注意到朝夏前臂肌肉因緊張而微繃。「可以嗎？」他問。

「嗯。」朝夏回應，輕輕點了點頭。

他們依然從接吻開始，和平常一樣深情而緩慢的吻，但卻有什麼和以前不同，真風發覺自己不知不覺地在主導著，加倍認真在每一處地方留下更深刻的觸感，因為他只能憑著嘴唇與手指在朝夏身上宣示自己的所有權。

朝夏很快開始喘息，信息素的水梨香氣在呼吸之間散開，拉開的睡袍底下露出肌膚，以及那些比肌膚更敏感的地方，只要先輕輕用牙齒碰，再溫柔地咬，就會讓朝夏的喘息變成渴求的呻吟。真風發現他的吻與手指如果落在出其不意的地方，就會讓朝夏驚慌喘氣的聲音多了某種壓抑不住的媚，似乎是因為被剝奪了部分感官而受到更難耐的刺激。信息素氣味裡逐漸滲入那麼一絲絲的酒香，像是不小心洩露的秘密。

毫無保留的接納與許可。我是你的。

「我是你的。」真風情不自禁在朝夏耳邊這樣說，然後分開朝夏雙腿佔有他，緩緩推進，然後逐漸加快，將自己一下下深深埋入那美好的溫熱裡面。

失去視覺的朝夏只能用身體感覺他，於是每一寸更深入的接觸都是意料之外的強烈挑逗，使朝夏發出哭一般的呻吟，縮起身體想要逃躲，卻被真風托起臀部而承受更劇烈的衝擊。真風知道自己已經頂到最敏感的深處，熾熱的溫度緊緊吸著、壓迫著他，讓他像發狂似地動作著想要得到更多快感，再多一點，再多一點。

他們在強烈的痙攣與射精的解放感中一起達到高潮。

解開束縛是另一場儀式，真風鬆開朝夏的手腕，但並不急著讓他的眼睛看見。朝夏腕上留下一點點紅痕，真風把那痕跡處握在手裡按在心口摩挲，一隻手，然後是另一隻手。濃冽的酒香與柑橘香在空氣中逐漸沉澱下來，他感覺到朝夏的手輕輕回握著他。

你為什麼這麼好，為什麼你讓我這麼快樂，我是不是也讓你這麼快樂。

真風知道自己腦子內盤旋著很多不是問題的問題，或許有一天他會真的問出來然後發現自己已經差不多知道答案，但這一刻他只想讓儀式變得更完美；朝夏身上都是汗，真風輕輕舔去一些，然後找到那個朝夏最喜歡的軟絨東西，一點一點將肌膚上帶著信息素香氣的汗水（以及其他的）溫柔拭去，避開最敏感的地方，再補上愛惜的吻。

朝夏沒有說話、沒有反抗，只在被撫摩得舒服時無力地伸展一下，發出輕微的「嗯」的聲音，像一隻在真風懷裡懶洋洋伸懶腰的貓，連眼睛都不必睜開。

他們就這樣抱著睡著了。

隔天早上真風先醒來，決定用一個早安吻叫醒朝夏，朝夏懶懶地一邊回吻一邊自己摘下蒙眼布，笑著看見真風。

以及夾在兩人中間那個絨毛娃娃。

這一刻，風雲變色。

「咦？這個…不，會，吧？昨晚你該不會……啊，啊，啊──啊───！！！我的兔兔！你竟然拿我的兔兔───！」

於是，就在發情期剩下最後一天的時候，真風帶著枕頭、棉被與兩管抑制劑，一起被抓狂的朝夏鎖到客廳去，他所有「對不起是我錯了我會幫你把它洗乾淨拜託原諒我」的哀求全部都被打回票。

「唉……」

好不容易，又羞又赧又後悔又其實一點都不後悔的真風才從這五顏六色香氣四溢的回憶鏡頭中回過神來，此時他卻發現對面的愛月黑著一張臉看向別處，臉上表情愈來愈驚恐。

真風跟著視線看向窗外，發現人行道柱子上繫著隻博美狗，餐廳外頭木架上布置的絨毛娃娃有一個不知怎地掉到地上，而那隻博美狗正騎在娃娃身上一動一動……

「不是！你誤會了！不是那種畫面！！！」真風大吼。

七、鏟屎官的自我定位

「說到上健身房這件事，」真風嘆氣，「我是有在反省的。」

「反省啥？」愛月把手從耳朵上拿下來。

「其實……其實我那種時候衝動沒那麼強啦，」真風一臉愧疚地坦白，「我只是喜歡看他炸毛但又捨不得對我生氣的樣子而已。你知道，就是如果你養的貓有點想咬你，有時候你會忍不住故意去逗他來咬你，然後知道他又不會真正咬你，就很好玩，超級可愛，萌化了，這樣。」

愛月過了十秒鐘才接話。

「我認為，你之所以還沒變成狗肉撒西米，完全是因為MaaSama是個連菜刀都不會用的廚藝白痴。」

八、喵星人統治地球

所以，汪星人每個禮拜都得乖乖上兩次（甚至三次）健身房，且偶爾還是會挨個幾爪子，甚至他還必須在朝夏面前鄭重向一隻掛在晾衣繩上風乾的Craftholic兔鞠躬道歉發誓永不再犯，再犯就進修道院。

但其實汪星人才是最後的贏家，

因為他知道自己終究是被喵星人寵著慣著呀。

（養貓完全指南 完）


End file.
